Inside
by dan online
Summary: This can be the book Dan should write. This is all the world of Gossip Girl resume in few chapters. Gossip Girl write this, saying the truth about everyone... Chuck, Blair, Serena, Dan,Nate and Jenny will lost all the deepest secrets.
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

**INSIDE**

How is the real society? I mean the real face of the society, not only how they are in party, showing a fake aspect to the rest of the world, but their real face, always trying to ruin their lifes. How do you have any chance to join their world and to make yourself a place in the elite society if you don't already belong to this world since your birth? It's like mission impossible! And if you want with all your heart to one day get into this world, you want to make everything by your own. That's mean that if anything stops you, everything is allowed. You have got the whole place to destroy everything in the up world. The matter is just how you can do it. Be only at party don't make you part of this world. You have to get closer to them, to share secrets with them. Finally you will become like the other one: not a friend because in this world, friendship doesn't exist. You would become as closer as a 'friend' is in their society.

This will be a story in chapter, each one focus on one character. How horrible they can be to each other. This will sounds as possible as this can be a critic to the hypocritical world and high society. And it's just the beginning of some strange and surprising situations. This will recorded the steps of the golden elite of Upper East Siders, served by Yours sincerely.


	2. Chapter 2-First party, First sight

Chapter 2-First party, first sight

"Hiding kiss" is The party you have to take part. Everyone in the high society join this show. This will promise to be full of surprises...

Dan Humphrey was ready to go to this party. Since he was coming to St Jude's, he felt a part of this world. This world seemed to be so inaccessible, so higher for the lonely boy from Brooklyn. This night he was ready to get there. To get inside. To make him a place in this world. He adjusted his tie, looked himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Tonight this will be "his" night, he will make a place in this elite, in the central group to get to the center of the hurricane, storming in Manhattan. He took a cab and got to the party. This took place in a old factory, near to the river. Everywhere teenagers were coming from all the streets. This will be a huge party... He got inside. All around there were teenagers acting like adults, and the adults,normally responsible of the teenagers, acting like teenagers. All the world just turned over in this society. The children are trying to get responsible but without any familial harbor to settle down, they don't know what to do. They are lost. So they do excess to feel themselves exist, to show to the world that they aren't just "the son" or "the daughter" of someone. At party this is an exhibition of all the excess of any kind: drunks, chatting, flirting.

He got there and looked around. Everyone knew everyone. He realized that he was inviting by wrong reasons when Nathaniel Archibald came to him and said:

-Hey Matt! It was a good lacrosse game against Columbia High School, isn't it?

But he was there, he didn't want to get out of this world. He entered in it, he have to make them realized he has got his own place in this society. And most of all when he saw her. Serena Van Der Woodsen, getting down the stairs. She was probably drunk, but she came to him and asked him why he seemed so lost.

-Oh you know, I'm not used to get to this kind of party..

-Do we know each other? I seem to have already seen you somewhere..., she said, her voice getting down.

-Yeah, we are getting to the same high school. I'm Dan Humphrey.

-Oh nice to meet you Daniel, I'm..

-Don't worry I know who you are... I'm mean, he said seeing her face looked at him strange, I already saw you at school...

Their conversation stopped by the come of Blair Waldorf, best friend of Serena.

This conversation was the first between Lonely Boy and Golden Girl. Maybe Our Golden Girl has forgotten it, but Lonely Boy didn't and doesn't even now...


End file.
